Meeting Again
by AdrianaSakuraLi
Summary: Sakura is a 17 year old who's pregant of Syaoran's baby. bu what would happen when he's gone away and doesn't know about his baby? what would he say when he sees her pregant 6 months later?SxS. a little ExT.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura is 18 years old when she gets pregnant of Syaoran's baby. but Syaoran is gone away because of family business and may never come back. Sakura is highly affected because she never told him that she was pregnant . What would she do when after 2 months later she sees him again? What would he say when he sees her pregnant?

A/N: this is my first CCS fanfic. PLEASE review and tell me what do you think of it. Or what do you want to happen, I'll promise that somehow I'll put your opinions in the story.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meeting Again!**_

Chapter 1

Remembering the past.

Normal P.O.V:

It was midnight in Tomoeda , Japan. A auburn hair color, green- emerald eyes girl was sitting near a river crying her heart out, like there was no tomorrow. The girl's name was Sakura Kinomoto a 18 year old girl, who had just been left by her boyfriend because of a 'family business' a 17 year old girl who was pregnant of her gone lover.

Yes Sakura was pregnant of Syaoran Li. Syaoran Li was sakura's boyfriend since they were 13 years old. they loved each other a lot. Everyone thought that they were already engaged , but they were wrong.

Syaoran Li happened to be Asia's most desirable bachelor and the heir to the Li clan , who owned more than half of Asia. He met Sakura in school in Japan, where his family sent him to study, and felled in love with her not after long. Sakura and Syaoran had been inseparable, they were **always **together , the lived **together. **more for Touya's dislike.

Touya Kinomoto is Sakura's overprotective mean brother. Touya almost had a heart attack when Sakura told him that she had a boyfriend, almost killed Syaoran when he saw his little sister kissing him and him kissing back. When Sakura moved with Syaoran Touya almost run over Syaoran with the car, but couldn't ,cuz his 'beautiful'(sarcastic tone) sister made sure that the tires of his car were flat that day. He always hated Syaoran , or any boy that liked Sakura for the matter. But now that he knew that his little baby sister was having baby , when she was a baby herself ( A/N: in Touya's eyes of course!) he would made sure that Syaoran couldn't have another , but when Sakura told him that Syaoran went away, he swore that he would kill Li next time he sees him.

_flashback_

_It was a cold day in Tomoeda. Sakura had just finished unpacking with Syaoran. And now they were both kissing in the couch._

_Syaoran started kissing sakura's neck hearing little moans escaping of her mouth._

"_Syaoran, Syaoran" Sakura moan over and over again._

"_Sakura , stop me if you don't want this" Syaoran said, still kissing her neck._

"_No, don't stop please, go on"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Your wish is my command Sakura-hime"_

"_Wolf."she moaned. _

_That night they were one. That night was the best night of their lives. That night a something happened. Sakura's baby was conceived._

_End of flashback._

Sakura was walking back to Touya's house after crying all she could in the park. She had to run away of everything. Everything remembered her of Syaoran. The park, the school, the movies, everything. She had to go away her and the baby's sake.

When she got to Touya's house she called Tomoyo, her best friend and cousin, who lives in Hong Kong. She knew that Syaoran's family was from Hong Kong , but she also knew that they were not there all the time. So she called Tomoyo , hoping that she would said....

"YES" scream a excited Tomoyo in the telephone" you don't even have to ask, you know that you're always welcome".

"Thanks Tomoyo. I don't know what I could do without you"

" not a lot for what I can hear" she joked

"anyway, when do you want me to move in?"

"NOW, OGM! Sakura have you thought about the baby? Can you fly in your state? What about school or work?" Tomoyo ask in a motherly voice.

" I already went to the gynecology and he told that everything should be fine. I already graduated if you don't remembered. About work .I should start looking for one as soon as I get there, I still have something left from what mom left me , so I use that until I have a job." Sakura explained over the phone.

"oh, o.k., but please don't worry about the work part, I have an idea."

" you do? What is it? Tell me please.!

"o.k. I know you'll hate this , but is the fastest thing I could thought of. Work with me as my model and work in the magazine!." Sakura could feel the stars in Tomoyo's eyes.

Tomoyo owned a magazine called ' blossom magazine' (A/N: I know its kind of a big name for a magazine.). Also Tomoyo was a famous designer in Asia ,she had work with all the important models that you can think of but the only one that she really dreamed of having on her runway was, Sakura Kinomoto, her cousin/best friend.

"well I guess I'll do it until I find a job on my own. Thanks again Tomoyo. I'll better go packing now. Ja ne!"

"Saks(A/N: Tomoyo's pet name for Sakura.) don't worry, I designed a whole new collection just for you. So don't even bother on bringing clothes, besides I _**will **_make you wear it" said Tomoyo emphasizing the will part..

"o.k Tomoyo. But I'm still bringing at least 1 bag, whether you like it or not!"

"o.k. fine by me. I'll reserve you a plane ticket right now, so don't worry about it either, just go and pack . I'll call you to tell you your flight information. o.k? ja ne!."

"ja " said Sakura in a defeated voice. After she hung up , she went to pack her belongings , when she heard Touya's voice calling her.

"kaijuu, I'm home" said Touya tormenting his sister by calling her 'monster'.

"I'm not a kaijuu, ni-chan!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs at the brother.

"hey go easy we don't want anything to happen to the baby . Do we?"

"NO"

"o.k. so I got your message. What do you want to talk about?" sounding a little worry at his sister.

" Touya your opinion is **not** going to change a thing of what I've decided o.k.? good. I'm moving with Tomoyo". yep she drop the bombshell on him

"**WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT**?" he yelled at her over and over again.

"I'm going and I already talk to dad and he said that it was o.k. I know you still think that I'm a baby having another baby soon . But I'm growing up and besides these place brings back too many memories. And you know that during my pregnancy , I can't be sad or suffer a lot, remember?" she said trying to change **his** mind.

"o.k. I understand but you're merely a baby to me and now you're moving to another country without me to protect you. Who's going to take care of you? Besides two 18 year old leaving alone, its not a good idea." he said trying to get some sense into _**her**_ mind.

"who told you that we're going to live alone? Aunt Sonomi is leaving with us besides I'm turning 19 next month." she said innocently.

"now that's better. O.k. I let you go. But I'll go visit in the holidays o.k.?but even if you were 19 you can't completely take care of yourself."

"of course I can! And of couse you can ! I love you Touya.! And arigatou for caring about me"

" not only you kaijuu but also gakii. Jr." he said with a chuckle.

"HEY! Don't go insulting him/her this early . He/she is not even born yet." she said while slapping him playfully in the arm.

"o.k. kaijuu go and pack . I'll talk to 'tou-san"

"hai"

* * *

2 hours later Fujiikata (A/N: did I spelled it right?) Kinomoto was in his living room, while waiting for Touya to bring back the tea. As they sat down, they started talking about sakura's situation, which Touya was not happy about.

"Touya you have to understand that she wants to go away. It's not like Li-kun its in Hong Kong. We both know that his family keeps him traveling a lot, so you don't have to worry about that."

"I know dad, but she's merely a baby. What would she do when she'll be in labor? Who will give her, her favorite tea when she's depressed?" he said in a worry brotherly voice

" she's a big girl now Touya you can't keep protecting, instead teach her how to be strong for her and the baby's sake. Besides I already talk to Sonomi and we both know that she _loves_ Sakura like a daughter, so she'll make sure that **nothing **happens to her or the baby."

"I know dad I'll do that, but can we visit her during the holidays? If its not too much to ask?"

"of course. I know that we both _can't _live very long without seeing her. But we'll have to make reservation with a month before the date , you know how difficult can be by that time of the year" said Sakura's father smiling.

"thanks dad. I'll go see the kaiiju now , see how she's doing up there"

"o.k dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." he said while Touya was going up the stairs.

When Touya walked into sakura's room he smile at seeing her sleeping like a baby in her bed, probably exhausted by packing. Considering that her suitcase was lying down on the floor **almost** full. He went to his room and picked a picture of him, his mother ( who passed away when he was 7 and Sakura was 3) his father and baby Sakura. He sneaked up to sakura's room and hided the picture in one of sakura's shirt in her suitcase. Then he slightly woke her up.

"_kaiiju , it time for dinner_" he whispered softly

"mmmmm"

"_come, Sakura wake up_."

"mmmmmm me sleepy, go away" she mumbled half sleep.

"SAKURA DINNER'S READY" Touya shouted in her hear.

" where, where?" she woke up with her eyes wide open looking for food.

"ha-ha! Come on dinner's ready"

"why didn't you woke me up?" she said frustrated.

"but I did."

"humph" and with that Sakura ran downstairs towards the dinner room ready to eat.

Touya stood there sweat dropping at his sister reaction, but then realized that was just the hormones kicking up. " and who is going to take care of you while you're there?" he said to himself, worried that his sister wouldn't be the same.

* * *

New York, USA.

A 18 year old boy was sitting in the middle of meeting. Syaoran Li was now the CEO of Li corporations, after his fathers dead. Syaoran mind however was not in the meeting. His mind was busy thinking about certain green-emerald eyed girl, who he had left to finish his training. Sometimes he regretted to be a Li, but then if he wasn't he might had not meet Sakura. He remembered that sakura's birthday was next month, and that it would be a nice gift to be there in her 19 birthday. He started thinking about she has to him that day before he interrupted her.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura I need to tell you something" "Syaoran I had to tell you something" said a smiling Sakura with a paper in her hands._

"_you first"_

"_no. you first . This might take a while" she said in her cheerful voice._

" _o.k. Sakura I'm sorry but mother thinks its time to take over the company. They want me to move to USA this weekend. I'm sorry"_

"_W-w-wh-what? You're not serious are ? Syaoran tell me that you're not serious, please!" Sakura said crying while wrinkling the paper that she had in her hands _

"_Sakura I'm sorry . I don't want to but I have to. Please wait for me I' promise I'll… Sakura! Sakura come back". he started yelling at her when she took off running._

_That was the last day that he saw her._

_End of flashback._

But little did he know that that paper said something that he should had heard.

That paper was Sakura's pregnancy test.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW..!


	2. OMG

Summary: Sakura is 18 years old when she gets pregnant of Syaoran's baby. but Syaoran is gone away because of family business and may never come back. Sakura is highly affected because she never told him that she was pregnant . What would she do when after 2 months later she sees him again? What would he say when he sees her pregnant?

A/N: this is my first CCS fanfic. PLEASE review and tell me what do you think of it. Or what do you want to happen, I'll promise that somehow I'll put your opinions in the story.

* * *

Meeting again.

Chapter 2

What?

IN NEW YORK, USA

Syaoran's P.O.V.

When I got home to my apartment it was merely 9:00 p.m. I went to my bathroom to have nice long bath , but my phone ran so I had to answer.

"what?" he yelled without knowing that in the other end was…

"Xiao Lang is that how you talk to your mother?" said mom in a I'm-pissed-off-at-you-right-now voice.

"mother, I thought that it was someone else. But what do you want? you never call"

"can't a mother call her child once in a while? O.k. I called you to tell you that you **will** be coming home next week. And then you'll take over the company, but only half of it .a 25 % will be given to you when you marry and the other 25 when you have the heir. Understood.?"

"yes mother, but I want to go to Japan before going home"

"no can't do. You can go after you finished your training here. And that's final"

"yes mother, when will the jet be arriving?"

"it'll arrive at 3:00 a.m. you can come immediately or when you feel ready."

"I'll be there at 4:00 a.m., o.k mother?"

"o.k good night Xiao Lang"

"night mother"

And with that my present for Sakura was ruined. I really wanted to go back and see her in her birthday but now I can't . I wonder if she moved on. What was what she needed to tell me that day but couldn't? what was that paper? I had so many questions and no answers for them . It was driving me insane.

When I go back to Japan , soon I hope, I'll ask her to marry me. I just hope that she loves me enough to say yes. I'm not asking her to marry me because of the company, that would be a bonus , but because I really love her.

And nothing could stop that .

right?

IN TOMOEDA, JAPAN.

Sakura's P.O.V.

"I'm going to bed now" I said to Touya and otou-san. I felt really tired I don't if it's was because of the food, the pregnancy or packing, but whatever it was I was really tired.

"o.k Sakura go to sleep, tomorrow its going to be along day." said father with a small on his.

I suddenly felt the need to cry, just thinking that I'll be leaving my dad and onii-chan alone. However I didn't. I knew that after my baby was born I could come back or stay in Hong Kong and that maybe dad and onii-chan could live with me.

I went to my room and started re-packing . I wanted to pack light as possible, and after all clothes ,with Tomoyo near, wouldn't be a problem. So I packed my favorite pair of shirts and skirts. Some jeans , my underwear, socks accessories. A couple of pictures of my friends, family, myself.

A picture of Syaoran , that picture will be the picture that I'll have to show to my baby when asks who's his/her father. I cry at this, only thinking that my baby wouldn't meet his/her father breaks my heart. Will other kids in school bully him/her when they know that he/she doesn't have a dad.? Will he/she hate for not telling Syaoran about my pregnancy? All this questions with no other answer that ; time will tell.

I picked a shirt from my luggage to fold it again when I notice that was protecting something. I opened the shirt to see what was protecting and I saw a picture that I haven't seen before. A picture of Touya, okaa-san , otou-san and me. My mother looked so beautiful in that picture. Her long gray-ish hair at the sides of her face with me in her lap happily smiling at the camera. Otou-san next to her in her right and Touya in her left all of us smiling. I wonder if it was Touya who sneaked this picture in here. And if he did I'm thankful.

Next day.

Normal P.O.V.

It was 9:00 a.m. in the Kinomoto household when you could hear scream all over the house.

"KAIJUU , MOVE, YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE THE PLANE." Touya shouted for the 10000th time.

"I'M NOT A KAIJUU TOUYA AND I'M COMING RIGTH NOW.!"

"stop fighting you two! You don't want this to be your last memory of each other, do you?" said the only calmed voice in the house, Fujiikata's.

"YES DAD.!" they both yelled.

"o.k. Sakura sweetie give your bags to Touya . Touya put sakura's bags in the car. Sakura sweetie come with me."

"o.k. dad, kaijuu where' re your bags.?"

"I'm not a kaijuu Touya! And I only packed one bag and its in my room."

"only one bag? Sakura you're not going to stay there for a month , you're going to stay there more than that." said Touya alarmed at his sister statement.

"I know but Tomoyo insisted in only bringing one bag, because she said that she already have a whole new collection for the baby and me, so it won't really be necessary to pack more than one bag.! " said Sakura with the matter-of-fact voice.

"o.k. knowing Tomoyo she's driving herself crazy with new designs for you and the baby."

"duh! You know how she is ."

"o.k. Sakura come with me" said Fujiikata.

"o.k. dad"

Once they were in the living room Fujiikata took a small box that was in the coffee table and handed it to Sakura.

"what is this dad?"

"that is the jewels that you're mother left you. I was supposed to give them to you on your 19 birthday, but I thought that if you and them now will be much better, come on open it"

When Sakura opened the box she saw a locket with a Sakura flower shape and a ring that had something in a another language which Sakura didn't knew.

Sakura cried a little , but not a cry of sadness , but a cry of happiness when she saw these. Sakura had seen pictures of her mother wearing that same locket and ring .

" Sakura. Before your mother died, she had a wish. Her wish was to tell you that no matter who you loved you're love will always come back to you. She also told me that when you have you're children , pass the locket to her. As you can see Touya has the same ring that you do now. She said that if you give something to your children like that your relationship with them becomes stronger. So please Sakura wear them and when you have your baby pass that to hi/her. o.k.?" said Fujiikata with single tear running down his face , because of the memory of his beautiful Nadeshko.

"I will dad, don't even mention it. O.k you know I will."

"good. Now lets go before Touya has a heart attack" said Fujiikata joking

"yeah".

At the airport.

"PASSANGER IN FLIGHT 205 WITH DESTINATION HONG KONG PLEASE ABOARD IN GATE 5. PASSANGER IN FLIGHT 205 WITH DESTINATION HONG KONG PLEASE ABOARD IN GATE 5.

"well that's my flight!, I'm going to miss you so much"

"write o.k.? and us when you get there."

"of course dad."

They hugged each other and said there good bye's.

"kaijuu I'm going to miss. And remembered that if you want to come back don't hesitate on it o.k.?"

"Touya." she said with tears in her face.

"now go before you miss you're flight. I'll be here waiting for you to come back".

"o.k. I'll miss you. I love you Touya."

"I love you too kaijuu" and a single tear escaped from Touya's face.

" Sakura honey take this with you. O.k. don't worry it something else you're mother left in case of a emergency." said Fujiikata while handing her a small bag.

"oh. Thanks dad. I'll see you guys in the holidays?"

"of course, you're not getting reed of us that easily." said Touya

"LAST CALL TO PASSANGER IN FLIGHT 205 WITH DESTINATION HONG KONG PLEASE ABOARD GATE 5. LAST CALL TO PASSANGER IN FLIGHT 205 WITH DESTINATION HONG KNOG PLEASE ABOARD GATE 5. THANK YOU."

"I better go. See you later!" she said given them a short hugged to both of them and going towards the gate.

"**don't forget to call**" Touya shouted. Sakura waved and shooked her head slightly meaning that she'll call. And made her way to the plane,

4 hours later.

"finally. I'm in Hong Kong" said a smiling Sakura while getting off the plane. When she got out of the gate a violet eyed girl jumped on her. Tomoyo.

"Sakuraaaaa-channn" Tomoyo scream of happiness could be heard all over the place.

"Tomoyo-chan. How are you? But could you first get off me, its can hard to breath"

"oops! Sorry Saks!. I'm fine, don't worry about me. But how was your flight? Did everything were alright? How are you doing right now?"

"my flight was fine except that it took too long. Everything went alright, the baby didn't do anything . Yet. And right now I need to eat."

"come on let go to the house and drop your stuff. You remember Meling right?"

"yeah Syaoran's cousin . And one of friends . Duh!" she said playfully.

" well , I told her that you were coming and she wants to have lunch with us and see how you're doing. Don't worry I didn't old her that you're pregnant."

"oh. ok. I'm going to tell her if she promise not to tell Syaoran. I don't want him to know."

"o.k. now lets go. I already can hear your stomach going into the civil war" said Tomoyo in her jockeying voice.

"hehehe!"

Once they dropped Sakura luggage in Tomoyo's house. They went to " Cheery Blossom Restaurant" ( A/N: guess who's they owner.? Syaoran) where was Meling told them to wait for her. Once they were there ,they waited for Meling to come . Five minutes later Meling came and her jaw dropped when she saw Sakura. Sakura was wearing a white summer dress with some sakura's designed in the end, courtesy of Tomoyo . Her hair was down but she was wearing a pink headband. She also wore pink ballerinas. She looked cute. But that wasn't the only thing that caught Meling's eye. She saw sakura's small bump.

"OMG! Sakura! How are you doing? Tell me something are my eyes playing tricks on me or are you pregnant?" asked Meling

"Meling I'm o.k. so don't worry and I tell you if you promise not to tell Syaoran."

"o.k"

"yes. I'm pregnant of Syaoran."

* * *

A/N: o.k guys I won't be updating until late next weekend or maybe a little early, if my "beautiful" teacher won't give me a lot of homework and crap.

Until then.

Besos

AdrianaSakuraLi.


	3. how many?

Summary: Sakura is 18 years old when she gets pregnant of Syaoran's baby. but Syaoran is gone away because of family business and may never come back. Sakura is highly affected because she never told him that she was pregnant . What would she do when after 2

months later she sees him again? What would he say when he sees her pregnant?

A/N: this is my first CCS fanfic. PLEASE review and tell me what do you

think of it. Or what do you want to happen, I'll promise that some

how I'll put your opinions in the story.

* * *

Meeting 3

How many?

Normal P.O.V:

Meiling stood there amazed by Sakura's response. To Sakura every millisecond seem like a hour. She and Tomoyo were just waiting to hear….

"WHAT?" Meiling shouted attracting EVERYONE'S attention to them.

"Shhhh. Meiling calm down. I'll explain" said Sakura trying to be reasonable.

" YOU BETTER! How could you not tell me this before? Wait a minute why Syaoran doesn't know? Sakura …."

"come with me Meiling"

And with that the 3 women got out of the room and into the garden. Sakura's mind was traveling 100/ per hour. How could she explain now? Was telling Meiling the best thing to do?

"o.k. 'Kura you better tell me what's happening! How come Syaoran doesn't know about this yet? Sakura you're not planning on …"

"NO Meling of course. Even if I'm not prepare to have this baby. I'll have it."

"oh o.k. but you need to tell him . It his baby too."

" I know Meling . I was going to tell him while we were back in Japan. I was so happy and scared at the same time because he told me that we needed to talk. I thought that would be something about after school or something like that . But that day, that day. He told me that he had to go US for training. I knew that that training could take months, years and I knew that taking over the companies was one of Syaoran's father's dream. I couldn't stop him. I just couldn't . but before he could go on, I ran away from him. I got his calls. Email. Text-messages but I couldn't open them. i went to the doctor the day after I talk to the doctor he told me that my pregnancy could be risky and I didn't need any type of hard emotions. It might affect the baby. So I decided that, after realizing that if I stayed in Tomoeda, I would had been very depress by the memories. So I decided that moving would be one of the solution for it. I decided on Hong Kong because one Tomoyo was my first choice. 2 it could help with my carrier. 3 I hoped that in some way I could see Syaoran again. I'm trying to do these for my and the baby's sake." said Sakura with tears on her eyes

" but you're planning on telling him .. Right? I'm mean he will know and not by my mouth"

" I know I'll tell him. But first I need to be sure about it. I want to know the baby's health and all that stuff. When I fell like I'm ready , I'll tell him I promise. Unless.."

"unless what?"

" unless he moved on and has somebody else. Then our baby would be standing on his way. I wouldn't want Syaoran to be forced to be staying with me."

" I understand. But you know that you can, or more like need to, tell Yelan right?"

" I know. I'm planning on telling her after my check up. By the way, you guys wanna come?" said Sakura with a cute innocent face.

"DUH!" Tomoyo and Meiling said at the same time.(A/N: Tomoyo was listening to Sakura and Meiling's conversation.)

" o.k it's the day after tomorrow. At 10:00 am in hospital that near Tomoyo's house."

"I'll be there but, Sakura, Syaoran I coming at 7: 00 am that same morning." said Meiling with a worry kind of on her face.

" o.k I guess.. Ok enough chit-chatting and lets go to eat. I'm starving!" Sakura whined.

" you or the baby?" Tomoyo teased

"both now lets go" said Sakura walking toward the restaurant taking along Meling and Tomoyo with her hands.

While in sakura's mind

_Don't worry you don't have to see him._

**Who are you?**

_You're mind. Don't worry he doesn't have to know now._

**But what would he say if he sees me.? And pregnant? Kami-sama!**

Back in reality

"Sakura you ok?" Meiling asked

"yeah. Just spaced out a little"

" yeah, that doesn't change" joked Tomoyo

As they ate they made plans for the weekend. Tomoyo told Sakura that she had a photo shoot on 3 days. Meiling told Tomoyo that she wanted copies. On the weekend they were going to the movies to watch 'twilight', since it was the newest movie around. They also made a plan to talk with Yelan, Meiling making sure that Yelan wouldn't be busy after 11:00 am, Tomoyo dressing Sakura and Meiling, and Sakura preparing herself. When they were finish eating, they said their goodbyes to each other and went home. Sakura fall sleep when she touched her bed. She was so tired that all she wanted to do was rest. Rest hoping that tomorrow would be a next day.

USA

Syaoran's P.O.V:

I started packing after I came back from the office. The trip , going back "home", was not something I wanted to happen. For me these trip is going back to "hell". isn't home supposed to be where the one that you love the most is waiting for you? Don't get wrong, I do love my family, but I want a family of my own. My own kids, my wife, my very own family. The kids that I'll have with Sakura, Sakura as my wife and we'll be one happy family are only a part of my dreams, which hopefuly will come true. Thats when I'll be able to go home. Sakura…. I miss her so much. I've been sending messages to her, letter, called her, but no answer. I which I could call someone that would know how she is. Has she already moved on? Has she forgotten about me?. Tomoyo no longer lives in Tomoeda. Meiling only knows what Tomoyo knows. Eriol is in England. Touya would kill me. Yukito wouldn't tell me anything without Touya's permission. Mr. Kinomoto… no I don't think I could. Maybe Chiharuu or Yamasaki. They were working at the same place weren't they? So I decided to call Yamasaki and ask him if he knew something about Sakura.

" hello?" said a happily voice

" hello, Yamazaki , this is Syaoran . How are you?"

"hey man. Long time no talk, I'm cool and you?"

"not so good . Man I need you to do me a favor. Could you do that?"

"sure. Tell me what is it."

" do you know if Sakura is ok? I mean I've been trying to contact her but I can't reach her. "

" you don't know then." his voice grow serious. I worried at this point.

" don't know what then? Yamasaki, she's alive isn't she?"

" yes she is, but she moved from here." at this I could feel my heart beginning to break.

"do you know where?" I asked fearing of what I might hear next.

" to Hong Kong. She's living with Tomoyo"

"Hong Kong? What is she doing there?" I said half happy and half curious

" some say that she's sick. Others that because of her carrier. Others that she wants a new life."

" sick? How can she be sick? I understand her carrier part, but that she's sick and that wants a new life?"

" I know mate its quite stupid. But before Sakura-chan left. She was going to the doctor twice a week! She was paler than before but always said that she was fine"

"you sure about this? I mean that she was sick."

" yes. But Chiharuu said that was something about women and stuff so I couldn't ask her more."

" thank you"

" you're welcome. Li-san take care. I heard that Kinomoto-san is pretty… mad at you. Right now your head has a price." he said in a serious tone. Not so common on Yamazaki.

" what do you mean? what have I done to him?"

" to him nothing. To Sakura…. He says that its your fault that she went away. He looks like a manic. I would really recommend you to stay away from him."

" I know , but I'm not scare of him. But anyways thanks for the details and little chat."

"you're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go"

" well, of course. Konbawa Yamasaki"

"Konbawa Syaoran"

'Yamasaki"

"yes?"

"don't tell anyone about this conversation. O.k.?"

"sure"

"ja ne"

"ja"

And with that my heart flew away from my chest. I felt so happy right now. Sakura was in Hong Kong! She would be near me. I could see her. I could win her back, if I had lost her . But yet I began to worry. Yamasaki said that Sakura was going to the doctor twice a week! And that she looked paler. Was she like that because I left? Or because she was really sick?. I just still hoped that she would be there for me. That she would still love me . That she would say "yes" when I ask her to marry me.

All this questions would be answer in two days. Two days until meeting again. Two days to see her again. Two days until the truth.

TWO DAYS LATER ( BABY?)

Sakura's P.O.V:

Syaoran is coming today, unluckily ,not to me. Today was my 4 month check up. And after that , I had to tell Yelan.

I woke up early , really early (in my mind.) It was 8:00 am and my appointment it's a 10:00 am! It only took 5 minutes to go to the hospital, 30 minutes to get dress, 10 minutes to have breakfast. So I went to the bathroom. Cleaned up my face and took a long hot shower. It felt nice and it made my muscles relaxed a little. It was 8:30 am when I stepped out of the bathroom.

I got dressed within 30 minutes. I wore a simple white dress that reached my knees. A white headband. Some cute silver sandals that were comfy enough for me ,a white satchel And of course my mom's locket and ring. I placed my ring in the middle finger (A/N: no offence to anyone.) and I didn't wore any make up. I always thought that pregnancy makes you beautiful and that make up is over doing it. Besides I'm not a big fan of make up.

It was 9:00 am after I got out of my room. I was surprise to see Tomoyo up already. She was wearing some skinny jeans , a lavender dress shirt , some cute lavender ballerinas, a little make up and a black purse. She looked ready to go.

" morning!"

" good morning, Sakura-chan! How are you feeling?"

"I'm good just a little nervous. I'm not sure if I want to know the sex just yet!" I said in a happily-worried voice.

"don't worry. I'll ask the doctor what the sex is and then I'll tell you. I need to know the sex of the baby too. I have to make all of his/her clothes.!" she said in a extremely worried ,which in Tomoyo was overreacting.

"I know, but I'm also worry about Yelan and that_ Syaoran its coming today_" I said I the last part with tears in my eyes ready to cry.

" oh! sweetie come here! Don't worry about that I know that he would love you more when he finds out that you're having his baby"

At this I panicked. I didn't want Syaoran to know about my baby. But then again, it his baby too. I can't take Syaoran away from his son. Should I tell him? Now? Or later. Later maybe after 20 years or something. I'm not reading to tell Syaoran. I'm not sure of what his reaction may be.

" oh no! I know what you're thinking _missy_! You are not going to tell Syaoran that he has a son/daughter 20 years later!" she said mad.

I gulped. Wait! How did she know what I was thinking! Now that scares me more than anything. Its like she can read my mind. Weird!

"no, I can't read your mind. Its just that you're so easy to read." she said innocently.

See! Weird!

"o.k. o.k. I'll tell him sooner. What about 19 years?"

"NO!, you're telling him before this baby is born. Understand?" she said now really dead serious. Scary!

"yes mother" I said in a grumpy voice. Wow! What a mood change.

" anyway lets eat I'm sure that the both of you are hungry" at this my stomach growled. Loudly!

"yeah. Lets go to eat. NOW!"

After we ate breakfast. We went to the hospital and ready to wait for Meiling , who, surprisingly was already there. Then I checked my watch, it was 10:15. Oh yeah! I was late… again.

We entered the gynecology department, or more like running, and went to the doctor's office ,to where the nurse led us. The office was light pink. It looked like a normal doctors office. Doctor. Loo greeted us. I asked for a female doctor, because I didn't felt good with a male one. it was strange having another male, other than dad, Touya and Syaoran, looking at my body.

"hello. Ms. Kinomoto. I'm Gabriela Loo , your new gynecologist. Right now I'm going to ask you some normal questions . Ok.?" she said very friendly. I think I like this woman.

" fine by me."

" o.k so how long have you been pregnant?"

" 2 months ago.'

"o.k. how old are you?"

" 19" I answered (A/N: I didn't mention sakura's birthday party because it wasn't relevant at the moment.)

" so you're a teenage mom. Does the father know?"

At this Tomoyo and Meiling stepped in before I could go any further.

"she wants to give him a surprise. He's in a business trip and should be coming in the weekend." said Tomoyo with her calm voice

"oh o.k. so want to so how your baby is doing?"

" YES!" all 3 of us said in a high pitch voice.

"o.k ms. Kinomoto, go in the bathroom and put on the robe. Come back when you're ready and we'll get started. O.k?"

" sure." I took the robe and went to the bathroom. I changed and went back to the room.

" I'm ready." I said when I stepped into the room again.

" o.k so go lay in the bed"

I did what I was told to. She put some hot gel in my tummy, a put the machine above it. Everyone eyes were in the monitor. The she asked.

" have you been having morning sickness, hungriness, mood changes and such?"

" well I have been having mood changes, a lot, hungriness too. I eat like 3 times more.!" I said aghast.

" well. Its normal and common in pregnant women, so don't worry." she said positive of herself but friendly.

"oh. Ok"

She kept watching the monitor and then gasped.

" what? What wrong? There's nothing wrong! Right. Right?" I said with tears already forming.

" no ms Kinomoto, nothing like , you're going to have twins!"

" tw- twi- twi- twins?" I said shocked!

"**TWINS!" **Meiling and Tomoyo shouted.

" yes twins! And for what it looks very healthy" said Mrs. Loo very happy about it.

" can ,can ,can. Can you tell me what sex are they?" I asked with a Tomoyo's and Meiling's eyes on me with a look of surprise.

"sure, now lets see. Here we are. Congratulations. You re going to have a boy and a girl."

And then all four of us giggled at this. It was so perfect, I was so happy. If only Syaoran was here.

A/N: yes i updated earlier than i thought! thanks to my bio teacher that didn't gave any homework! anyway, thanks to everyone for their review and comments on this fict! and thanks to everyone their ads.! but sadly i** wont** be updating until i have at**_ least 3 reviews_**!


	4. until dead tear us apart

Summary: Sakura is 17 years old when she gets pregnant of Syaoran's baby. but Syaoran is gone away because of family business and may never come back. Sakura is highly affected because she never told him that she was pregnant . What would she do when after 2 months later she sees him again? What would he say when he sees her pregnant?

A/N: this is my first CCS fanfic. PLEASE review and tell me what do you think of it. Or what do you want to happen, I'll promise that somehow I'll put your opinions in the story.

* * *

Meeting again.

Chapter 4

Until dead tear us apart.

That same day, Sakura went to the Li's mansion. Meiling and Tomoyo by her side. Sakura was not nervous on visiting Yelan or Syaoran coming to Hong Kong , but of what the gynecologist told her.

_Flashback_

_Meiling and Tomoyo had stepped out of the room. Both of them worry by the serious voice of the doctor._

_"Ms. Kinomoto, I believe you know why I wanted to speak alone with you? Do you not?"_

_" yes, I do"_

_" you know that you'll have a risky pregnancy. there are probabilities that only 2 or neither of you will survive. But if your lucky and follow the treatment that can change."_

_"I do know that. that's why I'm taking my medicines."_

"_good. But still I'm going to give you some vitamins. ok?"_

_"sure."_

_" Ms. Kinomoto. You're going to do us a favor, all of us. Take your pills daily. Don't wear high heels. Eat healthy. Do some exercise for pregnant women. No alcohol or drugs. Don't skip meals, even if you feel nausea. And get rest when you feel tired. Ok? These are some advices for you. You need to follow them."_

_" I will. _

_End of flashback_

Sakura was worry that Syaoran may be on the mansion while she was there. She was afraid that if he sees her pregnant he might think the worst of her. She thought back of what the gynecologist told her. What if something happens to her? Who would take care of her babies?

Sakura had a terrible illness. She had inherited from her mother. She had not told neither her father nor brother, or friends or Syaoran. No one for the matter.

When they got to the mansion they saw Syaoran's car in the parkway.

Sakura gulped but did nothing else. When they got out of the car they were greeted by Wei.

" Sakura-sama" said Wei happily" it's so good to see you again"

" it's good to see you too Wei, but don't call me mistress, just Sakura or Sakura-chan." she said cutely.

" ok Sakura-chan . Syaoran-sama is in his room. Do you want me to tell him that you're here?"

"NO, I- I- I mean don't tell him I'm here. I'm not here to see him. And please don't tell him I'm here."

"o.k Sakura-chan. "

"Wei please call auntie and tell her that we're here" said Meiling.

" of course. Follow me."

And so they did. They follow Wei to the office, Yelan's office. Inside Yelan was waiting impatiently.

Yelan and Nadeshko, sakura's mom, had been friends since junior high, along with Sonomi, Tomoyo's mom.

As they stepped into the office , Sakura got a huge hug from someone, Yelan.

"Sakura darling, how have you been? It so lovely to see" at these she noticed some paper in sakura's hand a small bump on her belly " you" she said quietly.

"it's good to see you too Yelan. But there is something that you need to know." said Sakura in a quietly voice.

" sure sweetie tell what is it?"

" can you guys wait outside?" asked Sakura towards Meiling and Tomoyo, making the two of them nod and stepping out of the room.

" so what do you want to talk about?"

" as you can see, I have something really ,really important to tell you." she said looking everywhere, which Yelan knew, was because she was nervous.

" tell me what is it?" said Yelan half expecting what was about to be said to her

" Yelan, I'm pregnant , of Syaoran."

" oh, sweetie, these are such good knew. But why isn't Syaoran here with you?"

" I haven't told him yet"

"WHAT? Sakura he needs to know it his baby too."

"babies" Sakura corrected.

" babies? Are you expecting more than one?"

"two, actually. A boy and a girl." Sakura said proudly while rubbing her tummy.

"wow! You're having the heir. And yet my son doesn't know about these, why?" she asked with a cold voice. Ice cold.

" when I found out I was pregnant, I went to tell Syaoran, but instead he cut me off by telling me that he had to go to training in the U.S. I felt so disappointed that I started running away from him. Since that day I never saw him again. He called, sent letters, emails everything, but I was too coward to answer him. I couldn't tell him that I was pregnant because, I thought, that would interfere with his father's wishes. So I decided to not tell him"

At these you could noticed sakura's tear. Yelan stood up and embrace Sakura in a motherly embrace. She felt that she had to do that , that sakura's mom wasn't there to consolate her daughter and that she needed to do it.

When they broke the embrace Yelan spoke

"sweetie , I understand what you did, but he needs to be told about it. I'm sorry but if you ask me to maintain these a secret , I won't."

" I know, but I need time to tell him. Besides there's something else too." at these Sakura started walking to the window and stopped.

" I have a terrible illness, and there are possibilities that maybe 2 or 1 of us could die." a long tear ran down sakura's face.

Yelan gasped at the information that she wasn't expecting.

" sweetie are you sure? You're sure that you are ill?"

"yes. I took several tests before coming here. I told my gynecologist and she told everything that I could and not do. So I'm taking extra carefulness with these pregnancy. They said that it would be risky."

" I understand. But what are those paper?"

" they are your grandchildren first pictures. Want to see them?"

" of course"

They saw the pictures together, awing and crying at it. After sometime Sakura started feeling dizzy and nauseous. Yelan offered her a room , but she rejected it, saying that she was ok and stuff. But Yelan refused to hear these and took her to the room next to Syaoran, ( Sakura didn't knew). Sakura sat down on the bed and lied back. Yelan hold her hand and Sakura told her that if someday something happens to her, that please promise her that she, Yelan, would take care of them. Yelan agreed and let her alone to sleep.

When Yelan told Tomoyo and Meiling about their conversation they were quiet. They didn't knew that Sakura had leukemia. Tomoyo understood sakura's reason right away. Then tried to explain them to Meiling, who was furious. Meiling understood and calm down.

After , probably five minutes, they saw Syaoran passing down the hall. Syaoran stopped and turned to see the three women sitting on a couch. Syaoran went and said his "hello's" to all the women there. he was asking himself _" why are Tomoyo, Meiling and my mother with a long face?"_

"is there something wrong?" He asked

" no Xiao Lang! now go to the room that's next to yours!" Yelan commanded.

" what? Why?"

" your business ,now go."

"Yes mother" he applied dully.

When he left Tomoyo and Meiling asked Yelan "why?" and she answer "because it may be the best for the two of those to see each other now"

Yelan knew that Syaoran had been lost for the past two months. Everytime she saw or heard him, there wasn't any warm that his voice had, it was like before he met Sakura. He was cold, way colder that the north pole, and without Sakura by his side, the north pole seems warm. Her son had change ,because of Sakura, into a perfect gentlemen, he laughed, he smile and played with little kids, he was another Xiao Lang.

When Syaoran opened the door of the room next to him, he was speechless. There she was, his love, his live, his Sakura. After all the time that they had been away from each other, there she was in his house, in a bed sleeping like a baby. He approached to the bed and saw sakura's angelic face. he smiled at these and touched his front pocket to find something that wanted to give to her since long ago. An engagement ring.

He caressed sakura's head with his hand and gave her a little kiss on the head.

That made her woke up. He cursed in his mind, he didn't wanted to woke her up, he wanted to stayed there with her on his arms.

" sya-Syaoran?"

' yes love?" he said in a I'm-in-love voice.

" what are you doing here?"

" I live here, but before you ask anything else, there is something I want to ask you."

" I have something to tell you" she said

" oh. Ok. Tell me"

" no you go on. My may wait."

" no. last time I talked first you ran away from me, I'm not letting that happen."

" Syaoran talk!" she said as cold as she could. He bend down in front of her and hold her hands.

" ok. I know that I might have not been with you for you when you needed me the most. I know that I might had hurt you and that you might reject me now, but, sakura ,will you marry me?" he said while showing her the ring and still on his knees.

"did, did, did they told you? Is that why you want to marry me?"

"what are you talking about, sweetie? Tell me what's wrong?"

" Syaoran tell me something first. Do you love me?"

" I do. I do more than love, Ying Fa! . You know that!"

" will you stay with me even if there were some obstacles?"

" of course. I won't leave you again. No matter what."

' no matter what?" she asked

" no matter what."

" Syaoran I'm pregnant"

Syaoran stood frozen. She was pregnant, but why didn't she told him before? The baby was his , he was sure. He came back to reality when he heard Sakura sobbed.

" I shouldn't had told you. I'm sorry" she said trying to pass him, so she could get out of the room, but he stopped her, grabbed her arm and twisted her so she was facing him.

He smile at her. Kissed her so passionately and so deep. That seem like an eternity.

" silly. You thought that I wouldn't want you and our baby. Never think that again. I love you and everything that I'll have with you. Know that." he said and kissed her as deeply as he could. She responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. They smile at each other. Syaoran put his hands around sakura's belly and smile more.

" I'm going to be a father. I'm having a baby." he said softly.

" babies. We're having babies" she corrected

'what? Babies? Seriously, we're having babies? How many?" he asked eagerly sounding like a boy asking for his Christmas presents.

"2. Twins, a boy and a girl." she said smiling at him.

" a boy and a girl? Wow. 'Kura! We're going to be parents.! I can't love you more!"

They kissed again. And smile.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD" he yelled so loud that you could probably hear him 5 miles away. He hug Sakura tightly and twisted her around.

" so , do you accept?"

"accept what?"

" marry me? We'll be together forever. You and me . An the babies too! Marry me Sakura, say yes."

"no"

"w- wh- what? What do you mean no? Sakura what's happening?" he began to worry with her answer.

" we can't .our marriage might end sooner than you think."

" what are you thinking about? What are you saying?"

" Syaoran. Remember when you told me to go to the doctor? When I was real pale?"

" yes. I remember" of course he remembered. That day was one of the worst for him. He thought that he might lose Sakura. She was so pale, so so pale.

" I told you that my mother died with , right?"

" y- yes. Sakura what are you talking about?"

" Syaoran I have it too. I'm dying"

" no. no. no. you're not dying. No. Sakura tell me that you're not dying. Tell me that is not true. Tell me. Tell me." he said as he was hugging her desperately. He did not like the thoughts of losing her for the 2nd time and that time would be for good. He started rocking her back and forth . He look like a maniac attached to something, in his case someone, and did not wanted to let go. He cried. He cried on her shoulder. Trying to take in what she had just told him. She would die, yes and so will everybody. She would die, and left him two kids. She would die and take his soul with her. If she died , so will he.

He repeated " you're not dying is a lie" several times. Sakura just hugged him and caressed him. She kissed him and assured him that everything was fine. That she would live , but not too long if she didn't follow her treatment, but that her pregnancy was risky. That she needed him to be strong, for her and the babies.

" stay with me . Stay with me' Kura. Please I need you! Please 'Kura stay with me. Be my mine. Be my wife."

" I , I , Syaoran I'll marry you." she said smiling a little

He looked at her and smiled, hugged her and kissed her.

" hello Mrs. Li" he said happily at his new pet name for her

"hello Mr. Li" she answer back , giggling a bit at his greeting

" do you want me to carry you to bed?"

" very much" she said smiling cutely for him. Earning a kissed on her forehead.

He carried her to his room and put him on his bed. He kissed her hard an long. Showing all his love in it.

" Syaoran"

"mmm?"

" I want ice cream."

" you're hungry? Its 12:00 pm . It figures."

" no I don't want food . I want ice cream."

"oh no. oh no! you're eating missy !I'm not letting you do that. You need to be healthy. Now come on. We're going to eat."

" I'm too lazy. Carry me?" she asked cutely

" and who told you that you're going to walk?" he said as he lifted her up on his arms. and she hang her arms around his neck

When they got downstairs. They were greeted by Meiling, Tomoyo and Yelan, all three of them opened mouth. When they saw Syaoran with Sakura in his arms, both smiling.

" mmm. Mother we're going to eat. Do you wish to come?" he said awkardly

" well of course."

" you girls too" said Sakura." Syaoran can we have ice cream after it?"

" sure. But first you're eating." he said and carried her to the dinner room.

Behind him were three women smiling widely . Tomoyo all ready had designs on her head for the babies. Meiling was planning on show both of her new nephew and niece how to fight. And Yelan only planned on seeing her son happy.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank you, everyone, that sent their reviews and adds. I felt so happy.!

Anyway! To answer some questions that I had received. Here are my answers

" you can't know the babies sex until the 4 month"

My answer is: I know you can't but I needed to put it in. these fict will only have around 5 or 7 chapters. Since I want to start writing another CCS fanfict about a book that I just read.

" are sakura and Syaoran going to have more kids?"

My answer: eventually.


	5. Author s note

AUTHOR´S NOTE.

I´m sorry everyone that i had to update so late but I was grounded for 2 months or so. I also have the idea of making ´´twilight´´ into a CCS version. I will updating soon, hope you guys like it.

Besos.

AdrianaSakuraLi.


	6. away from you

Normal p.o.v.

They were in the dinning room now, Syaoran, Sakura , Meiling , Tomoyo and Yelan. They were laughing, while Sakura and Syaoran were crooning at the babies.

´´it was the best thing I could do, united them again´´ Yelan thought.

Syaoran and Sakura were kissing and Sakura put her arms around Syaoran's neck letting, for everyone to see, her engagement ring. She acted without thinking, like she always did when she was kissing Syaoran , she forgot everything and everyone else around her , but she was back to reality when she heard Tomoyo scream.

´´aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura !!´´´Tomoyo shouted

´´what? What happened? What's wrong?´´ Sakura and Syaoran asked at the same time.

´´are you? Sakura, are you? And you didn't told me ?

´´what are you talking about? What am I? ´´

´´you are engaged? When? How? ´´

Sakura hid her face in Syaoran's shoulder with her face tomato red. They but laughed quietly but Syaoran answered.

´´yes , Tomoyo, we´re engaged . We´re getting married in 2 months.´´ he said with a voice so calm and velvet that you could hear his happiness behind it.

´´´he´s back. My son it's finally back. And all thanks to her, Sakura´´ thought Yelan once she her his son talk. She felt that the cold man that he had been for the last 2 months and now he was the warm hearted that she loved.

´´yay! Oh please Sakura please! Let me do your wedding. pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee!´´ Tomoyo whined over and over again.

Sakura looked over Syaoran, as in a way to look for permission. Syaoran nodded.

´´ok. Tomoyo you can make our wedding, but we want something small, ok?´´

´´Sure. However you want it. Well I got to go now to design your dress! Bye!´´ and she almost run with such a speed that left everyone jaw opened.

´´ Congrats! Guys! Well I better go to sleep, and you should too, Sakura , we both have looonggg day tomorrow. Goodnight everyone!´´ said Meiling while steeping out of the room.

´´ goodnight´´ everyone said at once.

´´ well congratulations´´ said Yelan .´´ I hope that everything goes ok . I´ll help in anything you two need for the wedding.´´

´´thanks. I´ll appreciate it ´´ Sakura said goodbye to Yelan. After Yelan was gone she yawned loudly´´ well, I guess that I should be going home now.´´

´´NO!. no , don´t go, stay´´ said Syaoran´´ I´ll go and look for your clothes , but please, stay with me.´´ he said while caressing her face. Sakura closed her eyes and nodded. She wouldn´t wanted to be away from Syaoran anymore.

´´ o.k. but I'll go with you .ok and then can we pass to McDonalds? I´ m a little hungry´´ she confessed, a little blushed which made Syaoran chuckle.

´´ok love. However you want it. Now lets go´´ he scoop her again in his arms carrying her through the house and laughing while Sakura complained.

When they were in Tomoyo´s mansion, Syaoran noticed something .Sakura was paler and looked like she was to passed out anytime

´´why don´t we stay here tonight? You need to rest´´ he said

´´ No. I need my pills ´´ Sakura answered while steeping out of the car and into the mansion

Syaoran followed her into the house and was greeted by Tomoyo who was tons of white fabrics.

´´hello Syaoran! Sakura it´s up in her room, its the first door to the right´´ she said without looking at him

´´thanks´´ and with that he went up the stairs and turn right into the first door, which he found open.´´ Sakura? Love are you there?´´

´´ right here love! I just took my pills. Its ok I'm fine now´´ she said and kissed him. He kissed her back and took her in his arm. And laid her in bed

´´mmm. What's happening? Aren´t I supposed to be packing?´´ she asked after a while, starring into his eyes.

´´no . I'll pack and we´re staying here tonight, I want you to sleep, you look really tired´´ he said caressing her face.

´´No WE´ll pack tomorrow. Come and sleep with me, please´´ she pleaded.

´´Sure. Come and get changed. You don´t want to sleep in that clothes do you? ´´ He asked teasing

´´sure´´ so she got up and took her clothes off. Syaoran was admiring her body, starring at her little, but noticeable bump.'' You can stare at them all you want´´ she said smiling a little at him.

´´ You are still beautiful as ever . You are going to sleep like that aren´t you?´´

´´of course not´´ so she went to her dresser and took out a pj. And put it on went back to the bed , taking Syaoran with her .

´´ you don´t know how much I missed you all this time''said Syaoran ´´ and I didn´t know that you were pregnant, that I was going to be a dad. My little angle its making a dad´´ he said with a little laugh at the end and kissed her hair.

´´ I was going to tell you that day. I was so happy, because I knew that you would love the news, that you would love them as much as I do. but after you told me that you were going away, I got so mad and I couldn´t think straight´´ she confessed . she cried silently , so that Syaoran wouldn´t notice, but he did, and lifted up her face so that he could see her.

´´no,no, don´t cry, love. I Should have guessed it. You looked so different after that night. You were showing the symptoms, but I didn´t notice. But you should had told me, tough, I wouldn´t had gone away, or you had come with me, I wouldn´t had left you.´´

´´ no, I wouldn´t had told you anyway. You promised your father that you would take care of the business, and I can´t make you break that promise. It means a lot to you, I know that, so maybe that´s why I didn´t told you. I don´t even know why, myself´´. Sakura said while starring into his eyes .

´´what? Sakura , if you had told me that you were pregnant , i-i- I guess that , well ´´

´´see. You don´t even know what you could had done. I was planning on telling maybe 20 or 19 years later. Because if you had a life with someone else I wouldn´t want for my kids to be an obstacle for you.'' she confessed. Something that she wouldn´t had confessed to anyone , no one , but Syaoran had to know.

´´ Sakura. Do you really think that I would had a life with someone else that wasn´t you? Do you rally think that I could do that? And even if I did, you wouldn´t had kept the babies away from me. In the instant that I knew or even suspect that you were pregnant or had my kids, I could took them away from you´´ he responded, his voice changed, he was the cold man again, and that scared Sakura.

´´ what? Syaoran, what are you saying? You , you , you would taken the babies away from me? You would had done that? Syaoran answered me. You would had done that, wouldn´t you?´´ she asked crying more that before, just at the thought of Syaoran taking her little babies away from her.

´´yes´´ he answer again with a hard cold voice

Sakura got out of the bed took off her pjs changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and some sandals. She tried to get out of the room, but Syaoran's arms stop

´´ Where are you going?´´ he asked with a hard voice again.

´´ away from you! I never even thought that you could that to me. Never. I´m going somewhere far away from you, so that you can´t find , ah!´´ Sakura gasped loudly and touched her stomach and the same time, she knew something was wrong, very wrong. Syaoran went back to life the second that saw Sakura was in pain, not emotional, but real pain.

´´Sakura? Sakura? What´s wrong?´´ he asked worriedly.

´´take me to hospital. Now!´´ she demanded. making Syaoran took her in his arms and run with her to car. Tomoyo noticed blood in the floor and new, in that moment knew that something was wrong with the babies. So she got into her car and went to the hospital.

Once in the hospital, Sakura was taken into emergency to see what was wrong. Syaoran was in the waiting room, so scared that something might happen to his little angel or/ and the babies. Tomoyo got there and saw him, so she went to sit with him.

´´ what did you told her?´´ she asked

´´ we were talking about what might had happened if she didn´t told me about the babies. I told her I would have took them away from her´´he responded, not looking at her because he knew what was going to happen.

Tomoyo couldn´t resist anymore and she slap him hard!

´´do you know that she can´t have strong emotions because that might endanger her and the babies? Do you know that she could die from getting too angry, or too sad? If something goes wrong with her or the babies or both, I WILL kill you myself´´ she shouted at him.

´´ she, she could die? No, no I , I didn´t know, I didn´t meant to. I _. sakura_.´´ he whisper her name , after realizing the huge mistake that he made. He got over the words that he had said to her and realize that he was being selfish , that he would had take the babies away from her, and with that killing sakura at the same time. Those words could make her go away from him forever. He cried more than he had in his life. He could kill her, he was killing her and their babies. If something happen to her, it would be his fault.

´´Are you related to Kinomoto, Sakura?´´ asked a nurse to both Syaoran and Tomoyo. They nodded

´´ how is she? And the babies?´´ Syaoran asked desperate for answers.

´´Please come with me´´ said the nurse making Syaoran and Tomoyo follow her. They were nervous. Syaoran was hoping that everything was fine, that nothing was wrong. The enter into to a doctors office. sakura´s gynecology office to be precise.

´´hello. I´m name is Gabriela loo and There´s a problem that we need to talk about.´´

Syaoran was pale. He was imagining what the problem was. That sakura had lost the babies.

´´ we all know that sakura has a risky pregnancy and with her illness with we have to be extra carefull. She didn´t lost the babies, thanks to her fast reaction, but she is on her room resting. I´m going to ask mr. that please do not altered her, not in her might not be lucky next time´´ doctor loo explained.

´´How really is she? Is she going to be all right?'' Tomoyo asked after a minute.

'' she going to have to be in rest for a while. To not move much, to do little as possible as she can. It will be the best. Her state now its delicate. The babies in the other hand are fine. I recommend for her to buy books about pregnancy and of her illness too.´´

´´ Can I see her?´´ Syaoran ask anxious and scared.

''you can see her, she is in the room 205. But please do not altered her in any way.''

´´Thanks'' and with that Syaoran ran to sakura´s room leaving the doctor and Tomoyo behind.

´´thanks for everything. I´ll be going now´´ and with Tomoyo went to sakura´s room.

Once Syaoran found the room, he took a deep breath and knocked . a light voice came from inside.

´´come in´´ and so he did. He saw her there laying in her bed, looking so breakable that it hurt to whatch , caressing her stomach, with tears in her eyes. That´s when she saw him and panic shot through her eyes.

´´don´t . don´t come near me. Stay away from me.´´ sakura pleaded, but he didn´t payed any attention to it and went to stand beside her. He could see the pain and fear in her eyes, fear and pain that he caused. He bent down and kissed her head, letting the tears go down his face.

´´ forgive me. Sakura. I didn´t know. what I said I didn´t meant me.i´m sorry. I love you´´ he said crying , something that sakura had never see him do, apologized and crying at the same time.

She lifted a hand a wiped away his tears.

´´don´t cry. I forgive you, but don´t cry. Remembered that I need you to be strong for all of us´´ she said with a weak smile. He stopped crying at bent down and kissed her hard, with such an urgency that was imposible to described. When he stopped he hold her with such a passion that everyone could envy.

´´ I love you. I love you, more than anything, more than my own life. And I need you. Don´t take yourself away from me. Don´t take them away from me´´ he pleaded.

´´are they ok? Are they fine? Nothing its wrong with them, right?´´ she asked worry. She knew that they were still inside her, she could feel them, but she didn´t knew if they were ok.

´´ They are fine. Nothing happened to them. But you, the doctor told me that you might be weak for a while. But I'm going to take care of you, I promise. She gave me some recommendations and something that I'll buy later. I was so scared that I might have lost you or them.'' He confessed.

´´So, they are fine. It's all that matters.´´ she cries a tear of joy and started to hum a lullaby

Syaoran started to caress her face and then her stomach. When Sakura asked.

´´ When can I go home? I don´t want to be here.´´ she complained.

´´ I don´t know love. But I'll go ask the doctor right now.´´

´´ Ok. But hurry, ok? ´´ She answered in a sweet low voice

´´ok´´ he bent down and kissed her and went to the doctor.

´´Sakura?´´ Tomoyo called after a while.

´´ Tomoyo. How are you?´´

''I'm fine. You gave us quite a scare, tough. Syaoran told me what happened. Are you ok?´´

´´I'm fine, but I feel I little tired, but I don´t feel the need to sleep.´´

´´ The doctor said that you might feel weak for a while and that you can´t move much, to do little as possible. Sakura you know that can´t react like that. I know that what he said was strong, but you need to be in control.´´ Tomoyo said.

´´I know, but please don´t start to scold me.´´ she said with puppy dog eyes.

´´ok. But I'm going to entertain you mean while. You have to see the design that I have…´´

When Syaoran got a hold of the doctor he asked her what sakura had asked.

´´well. She can go home today, but she can´t move unless is necessary .she needs to star eating more. Apart from the diet that I sent her. She needs more greasy food, food that could make her gain 5 or 10 more pounds. She needs to take her pills daily. And that would be all.´´

´´thanks. I´ll go and start doing the paper work. Thank you for everything´´

´´ You´re welcome. But take care of her. Goodbye now´´ and with that the doctor went away to attend another patient. Syaoran went to the receptionist to start doing the paper work. Once he was done he went back to sakura´s room only to find her sleeping.

´´ She fall sleep a while ago. Where were you?´´ Tomoyo asked.

´´ I was talking to the doctor and doing the paper work. We can go home today´´ Syaoran said when he look at the clock. it was 4 in the morning!

´´ok. wake her up . i´ll go and start the car. I´ll wait for you in the lobby´´ and with that she stepped out of the room.

´´sakura, sakura love wake can go home .wake up´´ he shook her lightly ,but she didn´t woke up. So he kissed her gently in the lips making her to wake up and respond to the kissed.

´´mmm. What´s wrong? Can I go home?´´ Sakura asked still sleepy.

´´yes, we can. I´ll help you change your clothes and we´ll go home.´´ he said wth a glim on his was teasing her like always. Trying to make her happy as much as he could.

´´mmm. Pervert . But help me get up.´´ she said lifting up her hands so that Syaoran could help her. And he did. He passed her, her clothes and sandals. She put them on and sitted on the bed.

´´ are you ok? How are you feeling? ´´ Syaoran asked at once.

´´I'm sleepy. Can we go now?´´ Sakura asked and it was noticeable that she was falling sleep.

´´ ok let go.´´ Syaoran put his arms around her waist for support, and walked out of the hospital.

Once they were home Syaoran put Sakura on bed and started packing. He was almost done when he called his mom.

´´ hello?´´ asked Yelan

´´ mom. Its me . Sakura and I are going home today . I need you to tell all staff to help her with everything. And tell Marie to bake a chocolate cake . please.´´

´´ what happened? It´s something the matter?´´

´´ i´ll tell oonce i´m ´´ and Syaoran shut his phone and started packing again. It was 6 o´clock.

´´mmm. Morning´´a gentle sweet voice said.

´´ love, you´re awake. Well . I'm done packing and we´re ready to go. Tomoyo already explained all to your aunt. We can go as soon as you´re ready.´´ he said gently while he passed her a set of clothes for her to change into.

´´did you sleep at all?´´ she asked when she saw the purple circle behind his eyes.

´´no. i´ll sleep once we´re get ready i´ll wait for you here.´´ he and kissed gently , like he always did on the mornings. And so she did. She step into her bathroom and got ready. She was done in 30 minutes.

´´ ok i´m..´´ and she smile at what she saw. Syaoran was sleeping like a little boy on her bed. He look so angelical to her, that it´ll hurt her to wake him up. So, she went rested next to him, admiring his face. A half an hour passed and Syaoran didn´t woke up, and Sakura got hungry so she stood up an pull, gently , back to bed.

´´ Where are you going?´´ Syaoran asked when he heard the noise.

´´ I'm sorry I woke you up. But I got a little hungry and was going to look for something to eat.´´

´´what time it´s it? It´s not pass midday right?´´

´´ no. it´s 7:36 a.m. But you need to rest and you look so adorable. I couldn´t wake you up´´ she confessed looking at him like** he** was a little baby.

´´ no. a Li it´s not adorable. We´re handsome, gorgeous, manly, beautiful, hot, extremely hot. But **not** adorable.´´ he said with a hard mocking voice, that you could notice that he was teasing.

´´ ah , too bad. Because I think that you´re hot, manly, beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, cute, and extremely ADORABLE! And I love you like that. But since you don´t like to be adorable or cute…´´ She trailed off and turned her back on him only to be caught by Syaoran's arm.

´´ Then I'm adorable and cute. Are we going home now or do you want to have breakfast first?´´

But instead of Sakura answering, her stomach did. Which made the answer very, very clear.

´´ ok let´s go. McDonalds right?´ ´he knew that Sakura would say yes, but he was also following the doctor´s instructions, she need to eat healthy but more greasy.

´´ok. Let´s go I'm _**starving**_.´´ she said. Remarking the word starving.

So Syaoran took her lugged and went downstairs. They went through the drive-thru and bought a deluxe meals, 2 eggs McMuffin for Sakura, and a cheeseburger meal for him. Sakura was still eating before they got to the mansion, and Syaoran was already finished. When they got there they were welcome by Wei and Yelan. They got out of the car quickly.

´´welcome back -sama.´´ Wei greeted. He knew that Sakura didn´t like to be treated like that, but the mistress was there.

´´ welcome home. we have been expecting you for a while.´´ yelan said clearly demanding for a explanation.

´´mom. I´ll explain later. Wei take sakura´s things up my room and tell the staff to be in the kirtchen in 10 minutes.´´ and with that, he gently pushed sakura to the house. They got into Syaoran's room. Sakura went to the bathroom and Syaoran was waiting for her. Once she was done they went downstairs to, for sakura, meet the house staff.

They were all in a line. The whole staff, more than 10 people.

´´ good morning, everyone. This is Sakura Kinomoto, my fiancé and the future mistress. You all are to obey her in everything she needs or wants. She can´t do much because of her state.´ ´Syaoran finished and sakura took over.

´´ hello everyone.´´ she said timidly.

´´ you´re dismissed´´ said Yelan with an authoritarian voice and within a minute the room was clear except for Syaoran, Sakura and Yelan.

´´ sakura love , you need to sleep a little . go to our and try to rest ok. I´ll be with you soon.´´ Syaoran told her , not really trying to make her rest , but more because he need to talk to his mother.

´´ok love. I´ll start unpacking or something . see you in a bit.´´ she said giving him a peck on the lips.

Once Sakura was out of side ,Yelan pulled Syaoran into her office.

´´´now Syaoran. What really happened? I want the truth.´´ she asked

And so he did . he told his mother everything that had happened, without missing a word. His mother starred at him ,eyes wide open ,when he got the part on what he said to Sakura. But he went on and once he was over he look tired.

´´ so she has a risky pregnancy. just like her mother. Syaoran , you need to be careful with her and I think that it´s better if you postponed the wedding .´´ Yelan said with a calm voice,not so common in her,

´´ I know mother , but that's something that only Sakura and I should agree on. We´ll i´m going to see how she is. Goodbye mother.´´ he said without waiting his mother respond. He got out of the room and went to his room . once he was there, his eyes lids were heavy and he was really sleepy.

Sakura saw him and went to take his shirt off and Syaoran misunderstood.

´´no , sweetie. We can´t . not in your state and you need to rest.´´ he said.

´´no, silly. You look tired and I was helping you to get change.´´ she said and started to unbutton his pants.´´ now pull the off and go to sleep.´´

´´ no. I´ll sleep later.´´ he said that but he took off his pants, to only be on pushed him gently to bed. He got in and Sakura put the blankets around him, just like he was a little kid.

´´mmm. Come and sleep with . please, 'Kura.´´ Syaoran pleaded with sleepy voice. Sakura didn´t respond . instead, she gently pushed Syaoran off to the side and crawl up next to him. They were sleeping in Syaoran favorite position, Sakura´s head in top of his chest with his arms wrap around her. They woke up 5 hours later by a funny noise. Sakura´s stomach.

´´mmm. You´re hungry let me go and get us something to eat. I´ll be right back´´

´´hurry´´ sakura said when he was at the door. Five minutes later he was back and went to sit next to sakura , who was watching a motherhood documental.

´´they´re going to bring up our food. What are you watching?´´ he asked curiously.

´´ it´s a report on mothers who suffer of a illness and are pregnant. they documenting their lives before they are going to give birth.´´ she said happily.

´´I wonder if you´re have a belly as big as her´´ he pointed to woman on tv.

´´I think so. Syaoran tell me the thruth. Do you love our babies?´´ she asked facing him with sad eyes.

´´ love why are you asking me that? Of course I love them. Now tell me, why the question?´´

´´because one of the husbands told his wife that he didn´t wanted the baby because the baby might be sick too.´´ she said with a tears in her eyes ´´ and I was wondering if you love ours, that you wouldn´t care if one of the is born ill.´´

´´ of course I wouldn´t care sweetie. They are our babies. And I love them as much as I love you.´´ he said and then kissed her and her belly. There was a knock on the door.

´´ come in´´ Syaoran said.

The food was there. The maid pushed a little cart into the room and said.

´´ miss sakura. Here sends marie, the chef. It´s a chocolate cake with fudge.


	7. MOMENTS

Summary: Sakura is 17 years old when she gets pregnant of Syaoran's baby. but Syaoran is gone away because of family business and may never come back. Sakura is highly affected because she never told him that she was pregnant. What would she do when after 2 months later she sees him again? What would he say when he sees her pregnant?

A/N: this is my first CCS fanfic. PLEASE review and tell me what do you think of it. Or what do you want to happen, I'll promise that somehow I'll put your opinions in the story.

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven´s update sooner but I was a little busy with school. I can´t believe that 9 grade math could be so hard. But no matter now. Please review and give you opinions and ideas.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sakura ate the cake with a little help of Syaoran. She was happy in that moment. She laughed a little when she saw Syaoran's nose covered with fudge, he look like a little kid eating chocolate cake.

"Sakura, tell me something . does your family knows that you´re sick? I mean Touya wouldn´t had let come if he knew." Asked Syaoran very curious.

"No, they don´t. I know Touya wouldn´t had let me come but I needed to get away for a while, and I didn´t told dad, because that might remind him of mom and I know he still suffers for her. They only know that I have a risk pregnancy. I´m not so sure on telling them now" answer Sakura with a worry face.

"Hey don´t worry .you are already here, with me, so they might understand. I don´t think Touya could, but we´ll find a way that he at least could understand so don´t worry. Besides I know that your dad will support you on your decisions no matter how hurtful they might be. They only want the best for you Sakura. Just like I do." And he kissed her cheek, while leaving some chocolate fudge in it.

"you! Come back here Syaoran! So I can throw some cake at you! Syaoran!" Sakura yelled with a piece of cake ready in hand to throw it at Syaoran. But she didn´t felt that Syaoran was behind her.

"boo"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled so loud that it could be heard all over the mansion.

"SYAORAN! COME BACK HERE YOU BIG FAT MEANY! DON´T RUN ,YOU CHIKEN!" she yelled and throw the piece of chocolate she was holding at Syaoran, but it didn´t hit him in the head but in his chest.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!Sakura ,now we´ll have to take a bath" he said while walking towards her

"we? Syaoran you´re the one who is covered in chocolate not me" she said with as-a-matter-of-fact-voice.

"who says you are not?" Syaoran asked with a devilish smile on his face.

"oh no Syaoran! You are not think nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo, Syaoran!" and with that Syaoran hug her soo tight , smirking while he heard Sakura´s complaints.

"see you are dirty so come on and lets have a bath" he picked her up in his arms and headed towards the bathroom.

BATHROOM

He put Sakura gently on the floor and kissed her forehead and said

"just like old times, remember? After our first time?" he asked with soft eyes

"yes" she said with a blush on her cheeks.

*****FLASHBACK*****

After they made love they both felt sticky so they went to take a bath.

Syaoran filled up the bath tub, which was big enough for the both of them, while Sakura looked really shy.

"Come here love. Don´t be shy, we are one, besides I love you, don´t worry" he said on a sweet, soft voice.

Sakura looked into his eyes and noticed that he was sincere. She walked towards him, he stoop up and lead her to the bath tub. Once they were in it, they sat, Syaoran holding Sakura against his chest, ruffling her hair softly, gently in a loving way. He lowered himself a little and kissed her neck, her back, her head and everything that was within his reach.

Sakura moaned softly," Syaoran" and she turned too face him. She kissed him softly on the lips and he hold her closer to him taking over the kiss and asking for entrance. When they parted for air Syaoran kept kissing Sakura on her shoulders and her neck, biting sometimes.

Sakura felt that Syaoran was already hard, and told him softly " Syao- you´re hard"

"I know, hime , but we don´t have to do it again if you don´t want to" he said , but his caresses were not showing what he said.

"Syaoran, make me yours again" she murmured softly in his ear. At that Syaoran looked at her eyes and kissed her softly again. "You don´t really have to baby, I can control myself. Don´t worry" he assured her.

" Syao- make love to me. Show me that you love me" at that Syaoran couldn´t resist with her pleading eyes.

"Sakura, baby, look at me, are you not satisfied? I ..." he was interrupted by Sakura.

" I'm more than satisfied , I just want to feel like we are one again, that all and to show you how much I love you"

Syaoran entered her slowly while kissing her eyelids and kissing her lips softly, while going in and out of her.

He moved softly inside her and, and then out of the nothing , he stopped moving.

"Sakura, look at me. Do you really love me?" he asked

"Of course Syaoran. You know you don´t have to ask that" she answer sweetly.

"Then marry me" he asked with a serious voice

"oh1 Syaoran! I-i-I'll marry you .I love you!" she smiled sweetly and Syaoran trust in more harder and faster with a smile on his face. Making Sakura go wild clutching at his skin and screaming his name in pleasure.

**** EDN OF FLASHBACK*****

"are we……" Sakura asked curiously

" no we are not , angel," he said fiercely

" why not?"

" because you´re pregnant, and I don´t know if it could damage the babies, I don´t want to hurt them or you" he said with a soft voice and peaceful look on his face.

"aaww! Syaoran" she kisses him on the lips " I love you"

" I love you even more" he said while he kissed her lips once again

6 MONTHS LATER

Sakura´s belly had grown a lot, so big that you could think that there were 5 babies instead of 2 and that worried her. The first kicks were during the 5 month during a shopping spree with Syaoran-He wanted to buy everything at once, but prefer to wait until the last 3 months -Sakura felt the kicks, yeah kicks, on a boutique for babies, Syaoran was immediately by her side and asked what was wrong. Everyone in the store frizzed, when the saw Sakura's pain face, and Syaoran's worried expression. But Sakura smile with a tear and said "they kicked" Syaoran looked at her with a are-you-serious- face and she nodded and immediately his hands were at the belly rubbing it while Sakura sat down and rubbed it too -and to Yelan's pleasure- paparazzi were at the door and windows taking pictures of the happy couple´s moment, they didn´t care they only thought of their babies.

1 WEEK LATER

Sakura was sitting on her bedroom and she felt a little pain. She looked down at her tight and they were wet.

"SSSSYYYYAAAAOOOORRRRAAAANNNN! COME HERE NOW!" she screamed so loud it scared everyone. Syaoran was at her side by a minute

"what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" he asked her

" SYAORAN TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! MY WATER BROKE!" she yelled again, she was with contractions now.

He picked her up and ran out of the room with her in his arms. Yelan looked at Sakura pain expression and looked at Syaoran hurried expression. That only meant one thing. her grandchildren were coming today.

* * *

PLEASE UPDATE AND LEAVE A REVIEW! I´LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON!


	8. A NEW BEGING?

Summary: Sakura is 17 years old when she gets pregnant of Syaoran's baby. but Syaoran is gone away because of family business and may never come back. Sakura is highly affected because she never told him that she was pregnant. What would she do when after 2 months later she sees him again? What would he say when he sees her pregnant?

A/N: this is my first CCS fanfic. PLEASE review and tell me what do you think of it. Or what do you want to happen, I'll promise that somehow I'll put your opinions in the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

A NEW BEGINIG?

IN THE HOSPITAL

"We´re going put you into a private room Mrs. Li do not worry, your gynecologist will be with you in a minute. Meanwhile we´ll start preparing for your c-section." Said a nurse that was familiar with Sakura´s case.

"SYAORAN" Sakura scream " I HATE YOU" she scream some more. She didn´t really meant it but the pain was making her say things.

"shhhh…… don´t say a thing. they´ll put in room and then …… the babies…. Will be out.. and you´ll be fine. I promise" he said with tears in his eyes. He wasn´t crying because of the fact that Sakura told him that she hated him, in fact he didn´t even paid attention to it, there was only one thing in his mind right now. That maybe Sakura or one of the babies could die.

" no don´t cry it just that AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! GOD!!!!!!! Syaoran take them out now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she tried to comfort him but her contractions were a real pain.

And then Yelan, Tomoyo, and Meiling entered the room.

" OMG! WHERE THE HELL ARE THE NURSES HERE, SHE IS GIVING FUCKING BIRTH RIGHT NOW" said Meiling.

A mal nurse was by Sakura´s side in a heartbeat with a wheelchair with a worry expression on his face

"Mr. , Misses, I need to take the patient to her room now the gynecologist is waiting" said the young nurse with a shaky voice

"TAKE ME ALREDY, GODDAMIT!" at this everyone knew how much pain she was in. she was CURSING!!!!!!

After 10 minutes, Sakura was in the operation room in the maternity side. They were getting her ready for her c-scion.

Syaoran was nervous. He was putting on the surgery clothes that some nurse gave him. He was not, by any mean, leaving Sakura alone in that. The birth of their children. He was happy , yes. He was nervous, yes. But he was more worry than anything else. Worry for his children. Will both of them live? Will they be sick? And Sakura. His angel. That worried him the most. Will she be able to do it? Will she be weak afterwards? Will she even be alive? A single tear felt from his eyes. He knew that not matter what happened to her ,she will always be with him, in his heart.

He entered the operating room and saw a lot of doctors and nurse and people around Sakura. She looked up to him and gave him a little smile.

"Syaoran" she said with smile on her face "come. Please come"

" tell me angel." He said with a shaky voice.

" no matter what happens , remember that I love and that i´m sorry that we didn´t got marry when you wanted to." She said with a tear.

"ssshhh…. Don´t cry. Nothing is going to happen to you. You´ll be out of here I promise. And we WILL get marry, wont we? Even tough everyone thinks that we´re already married." he said teasingly.

" of course we will. I love you"

" I love you even more" he said sweetly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Li. We are ready to proceed. whenever you are ready." Said Dr. Loo.

"now!" said Sakura eagerly.

"Zettai daijubo daijo"(A/N: I don´t know how to write, but what I meant was " everything will be alright")

And then it started

3 minutes after, a cry of a baby was heard. Xiao Long Li was born. A healthy boy with green forest eyes and chocolate hair. Syaoran was beyond words when he saw that tiny little thing in the arms of one of the nurses.

"Xiao Long Li" sakura said weekly.

"just wait a little more. And it all be over" he said trying to give her some strength in a way.

And another sound was heard. Another cry of a baby. A baby girl. Isabella Li. She was beautiful like her mother. Beautiful amber eyes and honey-brown hair. But she had her mother features.

"give them….. to…..me" Sakura painted with a weak smile on her face.( A/N:she is panting she cause she is tired and losing to much blood. Not because she is giving a normal birth, because she isn´t.)

"they are beautiful. Perfect " she said weakly. Syaoran took the babies away from her, and giving them to the nurse. His hand now on her. He had tears on his eyes.

" Syaoran. I ……. love…you…" she said with a weak smile and then she fainted.

"Sakura?, Sakura? SAKURA? What´s happening no, NO!!!!! let me through. SAKURA!!" Syaoran yelled, while some strong big nurses pushed him out of the room.

Yelan saw her son´s face, heard his scream and felt his pain. She went by his side and hold him tight.

"It´ll be ok and don´t worry" she assured him. He just cried and cried like a no end. He didn´t even cried that much when his father died.

"Syaoran stop crying. You know wouldn´t want you to do that. Remember what she told you?" asked Tomoyo.

"¨I need you to be strong, for me and the babies,¨" he said exactly like Sakura told him.

"Exactly Syaoran , now you have 2 beautiful little things that need you. Don´t forget that right now you´re a father." Said Meiling.

"I know. But still I want to wait until they say something about Sakura. I need to wait" he said

"We know. But right now I want to see my grandchildren. I´ll be right back" said Yelan

10 minutes later

Syaoran was pacing in hall waiting for a nurse or a doctor to tell him some news or something. He was nervous. ´she will be fine. She will be fine´ he chanted for himself.

"Are you related to Sakura Kinomoto?" a petite lady asked.

"Yes! Is she ok? Can I see her?" he asked.

"Please come with me" said the nurse.

And so, Syaoran did. He entered a private room, with just one thing on his mind "Sakura" he said. When he saw her there lying on a bed with all kinds of needles and all kind of medical stuff around her. She looked pale, white as a ghost.

"Mr. li." Said . " I'm sorry to inform you that miss Kinomoto has lost too much blood which cause her to be in a coma state."

"What? She is in coma? But, but,……"

"Mr. Li she will wake up. We´re making sure of that. But when she wakes up she might suffer of amnesia due to the blood lost."

"I understand. I don´t care if she doesn´t remember me. As long as she is alive." He said with happy tears on his eyes. He was happy that his angel would live, would be there for him. Even if that meant that she might not remember him, he could always make her fall in love with him again.

He walked over her , once the nurse and doctor had left, took her hands in his and kissed them. He sat himself on a little side of her hospital bed, which was quite big for been a hospital bed.

" Sakura , I know that maybe you can´t hear me , but , I love you and I need you with me , with us. Our babies are beautiful. They look like you, but unfortunaly they have my hair.*laughs* Sakura even if you don´t remember me , I will always love you. And if you don´t remember me or us or our babies . I will still love you. Baby I have to go now, I want to se the babies. And its also a little late so I'll come back tomorrow to check how your doing" he talked to her like she was sleeping. But he felt happy. She was somewhat ok. At least she was breathing. And he was happy, that his love , his angel, wasn´t dead. That his children would have a mother when they grow up. That he wouldn´t be all alone. He gave her a kiss before standing up and bent down again to kiss her forehead.

He gave her a last glance before stepping out of the room. But he missed something

"Syaoran" a faint whisper was heard in the room.

* * *


	9. REMEMBER ME?

Summary: Sakura is 17 years old when she gets pregnant of Syaoran's baby. but Syaoran is gone away because of family business and may never come back. Sakura is highly affected because she never told him that she was pregnant. What would she do when after 2 months later she sees him again? What would he say when he sees her pregnant?

A/N: this is my first CCS fanfic. PLEASE review and tell me what do you think of it. Or what do you want to happen, I'll promise that somehow I'll put your opinions in the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

REMEMBER ME?

SYAORAN´S P.O.V

It was been a month. A whole month since Sakura entered a coma. Our babies are in the house now. They are healthy and beautiful. Isabella looks just like Sakura. And Syaoron looks just like me except for his eyes. Sakura had not made any improvement. I´m trying to convince the doctors to let me bring Sakura into the house. I would love to have her more near me , even if doesn´t wakes up. Right now I'm going back to the hospital like every morning. The twins have a medical appointment today and I'm taking them , mother wanted to but I want and need to take care of my babies.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Syaoran opened a door that was connected to the twins room.

He picked Bella up. Kissed her little forehead and said " hello princess" with a sweet voice. Isabella opened her and eyes and gave him a little smile. That smile remained him so much of Sakura.

He put her on the changing bed. Took her little pajamas off and took her to the bathroom. He bathed her, like everyday. He washed her hair, which was little . he washed off the shampoo and dried her off. He dressed her on a beautiful pink dress with some details on green and a green hat. She looked beautiful, just like her mother. He put her on her crib and began the same process with Syaoron.

Once he finished , he feed them both . once he was done he put them on their baby stroller and headed off.

IN THE HOSPITAL

They were done with the twins appointment. They were healthy. But they needed more vitamins, Since Sakura couldn´t breast feed them. He thanked the doctor and headed off to visit Sakura with the twins.

SAKURA´S ROOM

He entered softly to her room. She didn't moved ,like always. He sat on the chair that was next to her bed and took her hands on his. He kissed them , like always and said.

"hey beautiful. I brought the babies with me today. They are getting bigger with the days. I …."

But he saw something. Her lips moved. She moved!

"sya- syao-ran" she whispered.

" I'm here baby. What do you want?" he said

"baby?" she said. Hey eyes opened slowly "water" she said

Syaoran purred some water on a glass and gave it to her.

"how do you feel? Do you want me to call a doctor? Are you ok? Sakura answer me. Please." He pleaded he was happy and nervous . happy , because she had finally woken up and nervous because he knew that something wasn´t right.

" who are you?. You´re not Syaoran , you look older." She said with a innocence " wait . where am i?" she asked with a worry expression.

" I am Syaoran. And you´re in the hospital. I´ll explain everything later. Just let get the…." But he was interrupted by Isabella's cry. he picked her up and tried to calm her down.

" she is so beautiful. May I hold her?" she asked him, looking at the little thing on his arms.

" of course." He said with a small smile on his lips. He passed Isabella to her.

" she is so beautiful. She has your eyes." She said softly and looked at him." Who´s her mother?"

" I'm not sure if I should tell you. But ….. just wait here I'm going to look for the doctor and be right back ok?" he said and tried to take Isabella from her arms.

"no! don´t take her away. Please! I just want to hold her." She said.

" I don´t want to take her away from you, but Syaoron gets really…." But he was interrupted by his son cries. he picked him up and sat next to Sakura. And looked at her.

"see what I mean. They just love to be near each other" he said and tried to calm Syaoron down, but it look like Syaoron didn´t wanted to.

" can I hold him, Syaoran?" she asked again, looking at the little baby, that she was sure was Syaoran's baby, thanks for his hair.

"here. Maybe you can calm him down." He said. In reality Syaoron could only be calm by a woman. He knew that Syaoron would be a total womanizer when grows up.

"aww! you poor thing! I bet you´re hungry. Syaoran did you brought them some food?" she asked while cuddling the beautiful baby.

"yes. Here " he gave her a little green bottle.

"there we go! Ahh that's it! You were hungry weren't you. He… Syaoran… he has my….. oh god!" she said and started crying. Syaoran took Syaoron off her arms , put him on the stroller and headed towards the door.

" HELP! PLEASE HELP" he screamed .a nurse and a doctor were running towards him.

" what happened? Is something room?" they asked

" she is awake. Sakura´s is awake." He said

They rushed into the room to see a crying Sakura. She looked up. Syaoran was next to next to and she tried to hug him, but he was faster and hugged her first.

"shhh! Calm down! We´ll explain everything! You need to calm. shhh!" Syaoran said, trying to calm her down

"tell. Me . now.!" She said and you could hear the anger and pain on her voice.

"Mss. Kinomoto. What do you remember?" the doctor asked

" me on a operating room, I think, a baby boy and a baby girl. Syaoran´s face with tears on his eyes and ….. I don´t remember from them" she said

"do you remember something from before? Like which country you´re on" he asked again

" Japan." She said

" no , sweetie, we´re on Hong Kong. Do you remember? You moved here with Tomoyo. Do you remember?" Syaoran said

" I would never that left my father or brother. Why would I had done such a ……. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sakura scream holding her head

" I need you to get out of the room Mr. Li." Said the nurse.

"ok" he said and left with the twins

5 minutes after

"Mr. Li. May I speak to you?" said the doctor

" yes. Is something wrong with her?" he asked worriedly.

" . , does has amnesia , but it's a weird case, due that she does remember some things but not everything. But I need to inform you that it's better if you tried to not tell her things its better if she remembers on her own." The doctor said.

"ok. But can I take her home with me now?" he asked eagerly.

"no, not now. But tomorrow. Today we just need her to be in observation. Tomorrow she can go home." Said the doctor with a soft smile. "ohh! And I think that the therapy for her are the babies. They always help on this cases" and with that the doctor left.

Syaoran entered the room with twins , again. She was there sitting on her bed.

"Syaoran. oops! I'm sorry Li-kun." She said blushing

"no! no, no, Syaoran it´s fine . you know I hate it when you called Li- kun." He said with a soft smile.

"Syaoran , tell me something. They are ours aren´t they?" she asked him with soft eyes.

"yes. They are. Don´t cry its ok" he said while he hold her.

"it´s not fair. I can´t remember them or you or. Why , why can´t I remember?" she sobbed on his chest.

"because when you gave birth you lost too much blood. And that cause you this kind of amnesia. but don´t worry you´ll remember eventually." He said

" but it´s not fair to you. I don´t remember anything except that asked to be your girlfriend, but nothing else." She looked at him with tears on her eyes

" it does not matter. As long as you´re with me , everything else doesn´t matter. And as for your feelings for me don´t worry. I´ll make fall in love with again." He said with I- sure-I'll voice.

"I….. I……" she took his face in her small hands and kissed him fully on the lips.

He was surprised and only took him a second to respond. He took control of the kissed and licked her lips asking for entrance , which she gave him. they felt like they were on heaven and didn´t wanted to stop. But they both need air.

Sakura was blushing and hid her face on Syaoran's chest. He chuckled a little.

"don´t worry. And don´t be embarrassed after all you´re my girlfriend. And I love you" he said and kissed the top of her head.

" you do? You love me?" she asked looking at him

" yes! You´re everything to me. And I wouldn´t be mad if you kissed me again" he said teasingly.

"Syaoran! Meany!" she said and laughed a little.

" Syaoran can I hold them again?" she asked after a while. She was getting attached to them by the minute.

"of course. You don´t need to ask that!" he said and handed her Isabella and the Syaoron.

" they are really beautiful. How old are they?" she asked

" a month."

"Syaoran. Does your mother knows? That she´s a grandmother of two?"

"Yes she does"

"And Touya and dad? Even though Touya would probably kill you." She chuckled

" actually they both know . they´ll be coming next week. And you´ll be out of here tomorrow. I tried to convince the doctor, but he wouldn´t budge. I want to take you home today." He said

" I want to go home today , now. Why don´t you call the doctor. maybe he´ll change his mind!" she said

" but how? I tried everything!"

" did you mention that you´re mother is Yelan Li?" she asked

"mmmmmmmmmm. No! I didn´t! man! I´m an idiot! Wait right here I'm going to make sure that you´re out of here today.!" He kissed her on the lips, and forehead and then Isabella and Syaoron.

Sakura laughed a little and starred to coo her babies.

10 minutes later

"Guess what? You´re coming with me! I already called Wei and my mother and they´ll be waiting in the mansion. Wei is bringing you some clothes and then we´ll be going home, so that we can leave the twins and you can get a nice relaxing bath and then we can go and get dinner on a nice restaurant. What do you think?" he said huskily

" I love that idea, but who will take care of the twins?" she asked worriedly

"Don´t worry. My mother will. She loves them specially Syaoron. But she loves Isabella. Don´t worry, they´ll be on great hands." He said

"Ok. But will you be with me tomorrow? And where will I sleep tonight?" she asked again, she was really curious about the last part.

"Well you can sleep in a guest room, or you could sleep with me, if want." He said giving her options, but he was dying that she would say.

" I think that I'll sleep with you tonight. If you don´t mind" she said blushing. And at that Syaoran couldn´t resist anymore. So he stared doing a happy dance. He stared jumping up and down , looking like a little that lasted for only 1 minute. That when he realized what he had been doing.

" you*laughs*so*laughs*cute*more laughs" Sakura was crying of the enjoyment. And Syaoran was tomato red.

"aw! Come on Sakura don´t laugh at me!. You´re so mean! I was happy ok!!!!!" he said a little angry. He hated when people laughed at him

"i´m sorry! It just that you looked so cute! Syaoran come here!" she said

" what?" he said pouting

"come here, near me so that I can tell you!" she said with a small smile on her face. And he went to her side. "bent down a little" so that his ear was near her mouth.

" no look at me in the eyes. Come on Syaoran!" she said and he did.

" now was that so hard?" she asked. And then she kissed him. It was sweet and short, since she was still holding the twins.

" i´ll try to get mad more often!" he said with a happy smile.

"silly Syaoran!" she said and laughed a little. She looked at the twins only to find out that they were sleep. " aaawww! Look at them. They are so cute! I wonder where did they got that from?" she asked with a playfull look on her face

"Sakura…….." he pouted like a little boy. She laughed a little. And then Wei entered the room.

"aahh! Sakura-sama. Glad to see you´re ok. Here sends you mistress . i´ll be waiting for the both of you in the lobby. Now if you´ll excuse me" and with that Wei left the room.

" come on baby! Get dressed and i´ll pack up your stuff ok?" Syaoran said.

And so she did. They were on the car 10 minutes later. And were heading to the masion. When they got there they saw Yelan, Tomoyo, Meiling, Fujitaka and Touya.

" oh shit" two voices said.


	10. A NEW CHANCE

Summary: Sakura is 17 years old when she gets pregnant of Syaoran's baby. but Syaoran is gone away because of family business and may never come back. Sakura is highly affected because she never told him that she was pregnant. What would she do when after 2 months later she sees him again? What would he say when he sees her pregnant?

A/N: this is my first CCS fanfic. PLEASE review and tell me what do you think of it. Or what do you want to happen, I'll promise that somehow I'll put your opinions in the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

A NEW CHANCE.

" I thought you said that they´ll be here NEXT week, Syaoran" Sakura said.

"I thought that . apparently I was wrong" he said in a what- the- the- hell voice. " Sakura , right now we have two options. We can get out of the car explain what happen and run to our room so your brother can´t kill me or we can go somewhere else" he said in a hoping voice.

" aaww! Are you scared of my brother? Come on Syaoran , for me?" she said with puppy. And really who can resist those eyes.

"ok. But if he tries to kill me will you defend me?" he asked in teasing voice.

"well, of course . now get your ass out of the car Syaoran." She said smiling.

And they were put of the car two maids came to them and tried to take the babies from the but Sakura stopped them " no, I want to hold them some more." She said in a soft voice. And then she turn to Syaoran " which one do you want to hold Syaoran? Isabella or Syaoron?" " I think I'll hold Isabella if you don´t mind?" he said.

" oh ! I see. She already has you around her little fingers, ne?" said Sakura with a teasing smile on her face. They both reached the others Touya face was statue-like while Fujitaka´s was more serene, happy.

"Touya. Dad" said Sakura. They both went to hug her but she made a gesture and they both stopped. They saw little Syaoron on her arms. Sleeping peacefully. " may I hold my grandson?" Fujitaka asked. "of course"

"how could you Sakura? How could you?" said Touya

" how could I what, Touya?"

" I think its better if go inside. So you can talk more comfortable" said Yelan.

They were in the living room. A maid had taken the twins to their room. Touya´s face was serious and full of hate.

" so tell me Touya. How could I what?" Sakura asked after a while.

" come on Sakura. You came running to him weren´t you? You knew that if he was back in Japan he wouldn´t be alive! How the fuck you could you?!" He yelled at her

" how do you want me to know that? What are you talking about?" she yelled too with tears on her eyes.

" of how that bastard left you pregnant. And went away. Of how you were dying because you were bearing his children. Of how you tried to kill yourself because of him, that's what I'm talking about Sakura." He yelled at her.

" no he never did . he didn´t AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and she screamed again holding her head in her hands tears on her eyes. Syaoran was out of the room, to give them more privacy but when he heard her scream run faster than a cheetah to her.(A/N: imagine that) When he got there he saw her lying on the floor. Almost the same scene than that morning. He went to her side and hold her on his arms. He was rocking her back and forward trying to calm her. " what did you told her?" Syaoran asked

"the truth" said Touya. By that time everyone entered the room Yelan , Meiling, Tomoyo, Fujitaka and two maids. Fujitaka saw Sakura on the floor and asked " what happened?" and so did everyone else.

" could some one bring some water and twins? Now!" said Syaoran. Sakura was still crying sobbing really hard. Fujitaka and Touya froze.

" twins?" both asked

" yes. I´m sorry that I didn´t inform you but Sakura and Syaoran have twins." Said Yelan.

" you bastard" said Touya to Syaoran. He tried to punch him but at that moment the two maid entered the room. One with the glass of water for Sakura. And the other with the twins.

" Sakura , angel. The twins are here, do you want to hold them?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked up and saw the babies in the maid arms. She hold her arms out, as if trying to reached them. The maid put gently Isabella on her right arm and then Syaoron in the other. Sakura was starring to calm down.

" can some explain us what's happening?" said Meiling.

" I will. But first I'll go and take Sakura to our room. She needs to rest." He said . and he turned to her as if asking for permission or confirmation. She nodded and stood up with the twins on her arms. They made their way trough the house and into their room.

" Sakura , angel, I need you to stay here for a while, ok? I´ll go and explain everything to them. Sakura? Are listing to me?" Syaoran asked when he saw Sakura´s face. Sakura just walk to the bed and put the twins in the middle of it. She sat right next to them.

" Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked

" just go and talk to them." Was the only thing she said. Syaoran thought that she might be remembering. He looked at the expression on her face. It was unreadable. It scare him, because she never had an expression like that before.

" just wait her I´ll be right back." He said and went to tell the others.

When he finally told them what happened and explain to Touya and Fujitaka about Sakura´s pregnancy, Touya was more calm.

" she could had die. She didn´t care. Because of the babies. Because of them." Said Touya.

" I know. She loves them. Specially Syaoron." Said Syaoran.

"Fujitaka, Touya. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need. I´m sure that you would like to stay close to Sakura." Said Yelan.

" of course, and thank you Li-san. I hope that we´re not intruding your privacy." Said Fujitaka in a gentlemen voice.

" of course, besides we are almost family. Now if you´ll excuse me I´ll go and give some orders to the maids. Excuse me" and with that Yelan left. Meiling and Tomoyo were now heading to their rooms. They both wanted to talk to Sakura , but they knew that it was more to give her some rest.

Syaoran was going to his room. He finished talking to Touya and Fujitaka. And they seem to understand what was happening. He opened his room door and notice that there wasn´t anyone in it. He checked the bathroom and nothing, but he heard some giggling. So he went to the twins room and saw the bathroom door opened. He step up inside and saw Sakura washing the babies. They seem so beautiful . so wonderful. Until she saw him, her expression became more pained and hurt. She turned her back on him and picked up the twins so she could dry them off. She acted like he wasn´t around. And that hurter him. It felt like a stab on his heart, painful. She put them on their crib and gave them a little kiss on their foreheads. And headed outside.

" Sakura, where are you going?" Syaoran asked.

" to find a room for me, why?" she said in a cold voice. Yes, remembered. She remember how she tried to kill herself , once, when she felt so alone , when she thought that her live wasn´t important enough. Yes, she remembered, when he left. She remembered how much she cried for him. She remembered everything. Every single tear. everything

" but I thought you said, that we were going to sleep in _our _room. Its something wrong?" he asked.

" I just don´t want you near me that's all. Oh! And I'm going back to Japan with my brother and dad. The babies are coming with me." She said without looking at him.

"WHAT?! Who the fuck do you think you are? You are not taking the away from me. They are my kids.!" He yelled at her.

" WHO DO YOU SAY I THINK I´M? I´M THE MOTHER OF THOSE BABIES. I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE BIRTH TO THEM. WHO DO YOU THINK _YOU_ ARE? YOU ARE NOTHING! I HATE YOU. AND THEY DON´T DESERVE SOME LIKE YOU AS THEIR FATHER! YOU´RE A LIAR. You. You said that you love me. I was so stupid. So , so stupid. To believe that." She said crying. She remembered when Syaoran told her that he would take the babies away from her. She remembered how she almost lost them. She remembered.

Syaoran stood there in disbelieve. Why was she doubting his love for her? What did she remembered? A single tear felt from his eyes. He knew that she remembered when he told her that he would take the babies away from her. He went to her and hold her in his arms. Both of them crying.

" I do love you! Never doubt that! I´ll explain everything. But. Don´t go . don´t leave please. Don´t" he said looking at her eyes.

" why should I believe you? Why should I stay here? Why?" she asked.

" because I love you. Because we are going to get marry. Because I know you love me. Because of them. Our babies. Sakura please, look at me. Even if you go to Japan, or to America or anywhere , I'll be right behind you. If I have to sleep in front of your doorstep, I will. If I have to watch my kids grow away from me, I will. But I won´t leave you alone. I will always be there. Even if you don´t want me to." He said with tears on his eyes.

Sakura looked up and saw him crying. She hated that. Making him cry. Hurting him.

" you left me once. You said that you would take them away. away from me. How do you want me to believe you? To trust you? How Syaoran?" she asked.

"Sakura. That's the past. And if we don´t leave it behind it wont let us live the present and think about the future. Sakura please. If you want you can still live with Tomoyo, or here. You don´t even have to see me. Just don´t leave Hong Kong. Just let me be near them. be near you, Sakura please." He begged.

" I'll give you a chance. But only one Syaoran. Don´t mess this." She said looking him at the eyes. " I'm dead serious. If you mess this, I , you will lost me, forever."

He hugged her tightly. " thank you, thank you, thank you. So much Sakura. I promise that you wont regret this." He kissed her head. He knew that he couldn´t kiss her like he wanted to. He knew she needed time. And he will give it to her, but in the mean time he will try to make her fall for him again. To love him like before. He , Syaoran Li, would make everything in power to make Sakura Kinomoto, be Sakura Li.

* * *

A/N: guys please i need your opinion. should i make a fanfic about sakura and syaoran , based on a paulo coelho book , twilight or harry potter.

all and i mean A-L-L suggestions are accepted!

btw. i read a sxs fanfic that i don´t remember the of, but sakura´s and syaoran´s daughter name is sayumi. if you know the name of the fict please send it to me.

thnak you

AdrianaSakuraLi.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my fateful readers!

Yes i know that I'm a very bad author… not updating in ONE YEAR….

But the thing is that I switched school…love my new school but it's a little demanding … too many subject… 16 subject per week… my mind is overloaded so I didn't have much time to write or even think about writing… but guess what? SCHOOL IS OVER…..i know I'm just too hyper about that

Sooo since I have been a very bad person I'm going to rewrite the whole story because I read it and some part doesn't make sense…

Soo I'll be updating soon

Please bear with me I swear that before New Year I'll have the whole story up

Thank you, Besos, AdrianaSakuraLi


End file.
